1 Litre of Drabbles
by Toriga-Okami
Summary: Drabble folder probably focusing on /mine and Kiyora, but there is a very small  infitesimally small  chance that something else might make it's way in here *shrug* give it a go, I promise my writing isn't painful to read, like some others I've read


_**A/N:**_ Ok so this is based off the LIVE ACTION and not the manga or anime, because I have seen neither xD This is my first attempt at a fic in this fandom, but I hope you like it, as I thought that Mine and Kiyora could do with a few more of their stories. They are the couple that seem to go well from the beginning, so I really think they should have a bit more... pnash than they already (don't) have :)

That said, enjoy :)

* * *

"Kiyora, am I wasting my time here?"

Kiyora stopped playing; her bow paused and held millimetres above the strings. Mine was stood behind her, his bow in one hand, his violin in the other, both hanging dejected by his sides.

"Wasting your time with what?"

"Violin? You? I don't want to fall behind but it seems I'm giving more than I'm receiving. In both. I can't catch up to you. I'm wasting my time aren't I?"

She didn't know what to say. Hadn't Mine always been the one full of encouraging words? Hadn't he always been the one telling her to keep going? Keep pushing forwards? That she would make it if she only kept going? Well, yes, he had. So why was he now saying he was wasting his time?

"Do you think you're wasting your time?"

He lifted his shoulders, dropping them unceremoniously, his violin and bow wafting slightly. A solemn look took over his face and he sighed. "Yes..."

"Then stop playing."

She turned her eyes back to the music sheets, and returned her bow to her strings. The sound was beautiful, as ever, but it was lacking without his backing and accompaniment. She would have wanted to turn around and look at him, see what he was looking at, figure out his thoughts, but she didn't want to interrupt her flow.

Mine sighed. It was like this all the time. They would begin fine, playing along together, the differences in their playing complimenting the others music perfectly. If you listened to it briefly, it sounded horrible; all different pitches and odd noises, screeching and jeering and mashing together in a horrific cacophony of noise. But the more he listened to it, the more it sounded like music. The high notes and the low notes all fit together and harmonised, the rough and the smooth seemed to fade into each other; his jagged, sharp edged way of playing was saved by her soft yet strong notes and tones. It was music to his ears all right, and he could listen to it all day long. But it never seemed to change.

He stared at Kiyora's back, the long, straight dark hair falling down her back over the red, crushed velour. _She_ was beautiful and graceful, while he was smash colours and techno-colour bandwagons. In short, they were an awful match, if they were indeed a match at all. It had seemed the most unlikely of things when they had got together, and everyone had found out. Everyone was pleased and happy for them, but they seemed somewhat – _incredulous_ at the same time. It was almost as if they never expected it to last, which to be honest, he found he had to agree with. He knew he loved Kiyora right from the word go. But she, she was cold and aloof and never seemed to have any time for anyone other than herself or her violin. At times, she was even more of a devil than Chiaki and that was saying something.

It had been 6 months since then, and in a month, Kiyora was travelling back to Vienna. He would have wanted to go with her, but the chances were she wouldn't want him with her. She wouldn't want him dragging her down. And drag her down he would. He would want to go out, explore the place, see the sights, it was Europe after all! But she would want to practice, and either he would drag her around and risk incurring her wrath or he would have to go around by himself. So to save himself the trouble and the heartbreak, he decided not to go at all. Kiyora had seemed a little put out when he'd declined her offer. But he had explained! He'd told her he would only get in the way! She would get sick of him after a while...

It was gods own plan, Mine decided as he wandered towards his violin case, that he and Kiyora would be so far apart. If it wasn't then... Then it was either Kiyora's or his choice, and since he could certainly not survive the years if he thought that _he_ was the one being gotten rid of, he preferred to look at this as her chance for a better life. With someone who suited her better and could look after her as she deserved to be looked after. Someone who was – by all accounts – the complete opposite of himself.

"Are we finished then?"

Mine froze, his violin halfway into the case. "I am."

"Alright." Done. Nothing else to say. Not so much as a 'goodbye'. He frowned and continued to pack his violin away. "Mine? Where will you be after I'm finished?"

"Home." Oh. Kiyora frowned. She stopped playing the second Mine made to put his Violin away. She knew she had hurt him inside, but he had been off ever since she had announced she was returning to Vienna. She didn't really want him to leave her on her own. The practice room was quiet after all. And empty. And without someone else there to fill the space, the room was too bright. It was too big. It was too... Lonely.

She'd spent her entire life being lonely, with only her violin to comfort her. She had found solitude in her violin. In the music. And for that part of her life, music was all she had. It was why she had made it so far now. But somehow...

The minute Mine showed up in her life, her routine had been nothing but an uproar. She could never find any peace, that boy was _everywhere! _Her music was horrible and course and there was colour and heat and so much _rock!_ Once upon a time she had sworn that any more of it and she would go mad! But recently – in the last 6 months or so – the time she spent on her own was too quiet, too cold, too lonely... She began to crave his company much more than she craved the quiet solitude she had revelled in for so much of her life. The rock walls she had built up around herself, to keep herself protected and strong, had fallen down at his first screech on that _bloody instrument!_ She was never one to curse, but honestly! Was she so weak as to be defeated by a mere _rock imbecile?_

"I'm leaving too then."

She words cut through the air as her heels clacked on the hard wood floor as she walked over to where Mine was standing. He watched her as she put her violin away.

"You don't have to leave." He said non-challently, folding his hands behind his head and walking over to the door, scuffing his heel as he went.

"There's no point in practicing without the accompaniment." She said coolly as she pushed open the door before he could kick it wide. "Besides, there are other pieces I can practice in my own home."

"Oh. Ok then." He frowned as he watched her walking ahead of him, her knuckles white from the grip she held on her case. She was mad at him for something wasn't she.

They walked like that all the way to the main doors of the front lobby – meters apart, silent, miserable – but eventually they had to part ways.

"Bye." Mine said over his shoulder as he turned to the left.

"Mhmm." Kiyora agreed, turning right.

It felt odd walking home without her, Mine decided. He always walked her to his, where they would eat and talk and laugh a lot, and even once they had ended up on pot-washing duties on account of a food fight in the restaurant downstairs. After they had dinner, he would walk her home, all the way on the other side of the district. Always. They never missed a day. Except today.

Kiyora snarled as she jammed her key into her front door lock, wrenching it round until she could open the door with a bang. Damn that boy! She thought, throwing her bag down on the floor by the door and taking her case into the living room. Damn him for being so cold and unfeeling! Didn't he know how hard it was to move to different countries all the time? Wasn't he aware that she would miss him? They only had a month left together! Then this stupid dream she had found herself wrapped up into would end and they would be separated.

She scrubbed at the tears falling down her face. Had she taken him for granted? Had she expected too much of the drop-out? Yes. It was the only reason she could come to. He was sick of her. He didn't want to be with her anymore. This was it. It was the end. They were finished. _That_ was why he didn't want to go to Vienna with her._ That_ was why he had stopped playing today. _That_ was why he had left her to walk home on her own. _That_ was why she was sat here on her own in the dark – not having endeavoured to turn on the lights – crying over him like some love struck little girl!

She slammed a fist down on the table in front of her. She had to be stronger than this! She was grown woman! She was not going to be struck down by some _guy!_ She wiped away the tears, stood from the table and made her way into the kitchen opening her empty fridge and peering inside.

"Where's Kiyora-chan?" Mine's dad asked the second he got through the door without her.

"She went home."

His dad frowned. "What did you do?"

"Asked her if I was wasting my time."

"WHAT!" The old man looked like his eyes were about to pop out. "You asked your _girlfriend_ if you were wasting your time!"

"well, yeah..." Mine frowned. Why was his dad making such a big deal out of this? They were only a couple of words. How much damage could they do? And besides, it wasn't as if he had dumped her or anyth-... wait... She didn't think-?

"She probably thinks you just dumped her or something!" His old man squeaked, jittering around, the spatula he was holding flicking rice everywhere. "You have to go say something to her!"

"She knows what I mean," Mine dismissed his dad's concern with a wave of his hand, although not entirely confident in his own words. "She'll be fine in the morning."

"Mine Ryutaro," His dad shook the spatula under his nose, "You go apologise to that girl right now. You only have one month left with her until she leaves, possibly forever! You cannot let her leave thinking you consider her to be wasted time."

"I don't consider her to be-"

"OUT!"

Kiyora blanched at the sight of the music on her stand. It was Vivaldi, and one of her favourites, but she didn't want to play it. Rain was beginning to patter on her window and the noise was distracting. She watched a drip sliding down the pane glass window, racing against the one right beside it, until finally the one it was racing against stopped. Just like that, out of the blue, it stopped. The first drop continued on until it disappeared over the edge of the sill. She sighed, why was it that everything reminded her of Mine and herself? It was just cliché that she should compare them to raindrops, he being stuck on some invisible obstacle while she raced on ahead until she just dropped off the edge of the world.

Striding over, she grabbed the edge of the window and threw it open, letting in the rain and the wind in one huge gush of cold. It was refreshing and revitalizing and she felt so much better. Maybe she would feel better still if she exposed herself further to the weather. Making a split decision, she ran to the door, grabbing her keys and stuffing them in her pocket as she went.

Mine cursed inwardly as he ran, the rain falling in sheets on and around him, now not only was he going to have to find something to say to her when he got to Kiyora's house, but now he was going to have to apologise for how soggy he was too.

He had never expected his dad to act so roughly and throw him on his butt outside, just because he was apprehensive about facing his girlfriend, but a little part of him was glad the old man had shown him no mercy. If it had been left up to him, Mine would have simply disappeared up to his room and gone to sleep, floating safely on the sea of naїvety, thinking that Kiyora really would be ok with his insensitive approach to her leaving. It was only when he had landed painfully on his butt on the pavement that his stupidity really hit home. It was then he had run full tilt along the road in the direction of his girlfriend's house.

He had gotten more than halfway there before something caught his eye. It was a lump, on the ground in the middle of the road, just laying there. It was only when he got closer that he realised what it was. Panic rose up in his chest as he recognised the red velour top and the black suede boots, soaked through from the rain.

"_Kiyora!_"

The yell of her name brought her back into focus. She had been enjoying the sound of the water hitting the ground, dripping off the rooves into waiting puddles, gurgling through the pipes under the road, she hadn't even thought that anyone might find her. Her eyes snapped open just as Mine dropped to his knees by her side, his hair soaking and framing his face in long straight lines, the bright yellow fringe falling into worried eyes, and suddenly she realised what she must have looked like to someone else.

"Are you alright?" He demanded to know, both hands reaching out to pick her off the ground, gathering her in close to his chest and holding her there. "What happened?"

There was a moment, perhaps two, when even Kiyora had no idea what to say, but then she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"What?" Mine questioned, feeling slightly put out that she could laugh so easily at what he considered an important matter. "What?"

"It's just- it's just-!" Kiyora gasped for breath, laughing so hard her entire body was shaking and it was becoming difficult for Mine to hold onto her much longer. "I was just enjoying the rain." She finally managed to say.

Mine was taken aback, he had thought she was injured, that she had fallen or been hit by a car – however unlikely on such quiet back roads as this – he hadn't even considered that something might not have been the matter. He scratched at the back of his head in a nervous way and murmured, "Oh... ok..."

Kiyora quieted her laughter, watching him fiddling with the back of his head in that nervous habit she had once found annoying. Reaching up a hand, she stopped him, drawing his attention back to her chocolate brown eyes. "Why are you out here Mine?"

"You're cross with me aren't you."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement, telling her she didn't need to answer, he had already assumed an answer without her thoughts.

"I was a bit upset, yes."

Mine nearly flinched at the confirmation, but limited it to a frown instead, "Sorry."

Kiyora nodded, "You should be sorry. But that hasn't explained why you're out here."

"I err... Didn't... um..." He fumbled with his words. How could he tell her – without being hit at the end of it all – that he was out here because his dad forced him to go apologise for being an arse? "I didn't want to let you sleep tonight without telling you I'm sorry I'm such an arsehole about your music, and that I really love the way you sound on your own. And that I'll be cheering for you from here while you're over there. Everyday..."

Kiyora watched with a measure of satisfaction, the blush climbing it's way up Mine's neck. It wasn't often he admitted his mistakes, normally preferring to plough straight through without ever looking back on what he'd done. But she was glad he had apologised. "Then why won't you come to Vienna sometimes?"

"You'll get cross with me being annoying all the time." He said matter o'factly, standing up and offering her a hand, which she took, pulling her up to standing.

"Only if you annoy me all the time." She mock-scolded him, "But you can walk me back home now if you want."

Mine let the corners of his lips curl up into a smile as she started out ahead of him, not even waiting for his answer. Sometimes he wondered if she _knew_ he was a slave to her, because she certainly seemed to use that benefit to it's fullest.

Jogging to catch up, he slipped his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers and swinging their joined hands slightly. Kiyora sighed as he bounced along beside her a grin like a Cheshire Cat slapped across his face. She would have to remedy that, he wasn't off the hook that quickly.

Suddenly, Kiyora wrenched her hand from his, grabbing hold of the glove he always wore and ripped it off, tossing it over her shoulder, ignoring Mine's horrified expression. There, she thought as she slid their fingers together again, that was much better, much nicer to be met with skin than cotton. The thought brought colour to her cheeks and she had to hide her smile with her hand. But not before Mine saw it. And the blush.

"You're blushing." Kiyora turned to him with a squeak, turning 7 shades of red.

"No I'm not!" She argued, unable to stop her gaze from drifting to their joined hands. Mine's eyes followed her gaze, realisation dawning on his at the sight of their hands, skin to skin.

There was only one other time they had been so close as to be called 'skin-to-skin', and that had been in a hotel room somewhere on the other side of their district on the night of Kiyora's second place competition win. She had been a state, crying and sobbing into his shoulder in the park so much that he decided she was unfit to go home and be on her own. He'd taken her away, to a hotel, and had comforted her verbally for the most part. That was until she asked if they could share the bed. Then... well... things got a little out of hand, and he had never been able to leave her alone since.

He smirked at the memory of her blush the next morning in the orchestra rehearsals when he walked through the door.

"Kiyora-chan," he started, noticing how the use of that particular honorific gained her whole attention, "Do you think I could use your shower? I'm a bit cold..."

Kiyora nodded without even thinking about it. Despite all appearances, she didn't really have the will power to deny him anything. She was like a slave to him – albeit a rather reluctant slave at times – she would do anything he asked of her and anything she owned was also owned by him, naturally. It was only after he gave her hand a small squeeze in thanks that reality hit her. Mine? In her shower? With no clothes on? Using her shampoo? Her soap? The thought was enough to send another horrible blush up her neck – god she hated blushing – and she squeezed his hand back automatically.

The shower would only take a few minutes, he assured her, but upon checking her hot water tank, he decided it would be better for them to _share_ a shower, since there wouldn't be enough water for two showers. At first, she had flat out refused, but when he smirked at her like that, in that knowing way, and kissed her like this, with long, slow, drugging kisses that had her hands shaking and her clinging onto him just to stay upright, though he would never let her fall, she began to think that maybe a shared shower wasn't _so_ bad after all.

"You're blushing Kiyora."

"Shut-up Ryuta-"

...

* * *

_**A/N:**_ You can all guess what happens next I think, but if you can't then I'll help you out. It's a lemon. I may write one if asked, but since this little fan group is so few... I really dunno if anyone is gonna review or if I'm wasting my time :/ Hey! Doesn't this sound familiar xD

Anyway, if you're reading this it mean's I'm already dead and all that shizz, leave a review please and tell me what you think. Unless it's a flame, please keep the flames to a low roar, I don't rally enjoy getting sworn at thank you (happened in the past. I gave them a piece of my mind. The bit I didn't need anymore, I hope they got something out of it, the lazy unhelpful bum xD)

-Okami


End file.
